mydigimonfanfictionsfandomcom-20200216-history
Chapter 15: The Dark Network Of Etemon
DIGIDESTINED and DIGIMON, except for JOE, are snoozing on WHAMON's back. Joe: We left File Island almost five days ago! Whamon: We're almost there! pulls out his mini-telescope and spots what appears to be an island. Joe: Hey, I think I see an iceberg. Either that, or it could be the continent of Server! Whamon: It's Server. Joe: up and down Alright! Woo hoo! Alright everybody, wake up. Rise and shine. We're landing at Server! slowly wakes up Jaren: I was just resting my eyes. Michael: Well, your eyes were snoring pretty loudly. Joe: Come on! We're going to be there in a few minutes! We've got to make sure we have everything we need. Amree: We're really there? Ben: Well, I'm ready for land again. Rylan: I'd sure like a bed that didn't move. Agumon: Wow! That island's huge! Biyomon: I've never seen an island so big! Tentomon: It's not an island; it's the continent of Server. Palmon: Afton, you've got to wake up and see this. We're going to land on a big continent. Afton: No, I'm getting a pedicure. Palmon: Oh, Afton. laughs. Biyomon: Almost there! Rylan: Server, here we come! they land on Server and everyone gets off except for AFTON. Amree: Come on, Afton! Afton: This is a little too extreme sports for me. Is there some way I can be air lifted onto the island? Ben: Sorry we can't just move the continent for you, Afton. Now according to the map this is the best place to come ashore. Michael: Just put one foot in front of the other and you'll be fine, really. It's as easy as falling off a log, Afton. Afton: Yeah, well, I've fallen off plenty of logs, and believe me it's not as easy as it looks. shakes her off his back and she falls on BEN. Afton: I think I broke a nail! Whamon: Good luck finding the Crests! DigiDestined and Digimon: Good-bye Whamon! disappears from sight. Afton: So what are we going to do now? Palmon: While you were asleep, Whamon told us where to go; in the forest. A few miles from here there's a Koromon Village. Afton: a finger to her chin Koromon…why that somehow sounds familiar. Agumon: I was a Koromon the day you got here. Afton: her hands together I forgot! Tentomon: The Koromon are a group of Digimon always willing to help out those in need. Joe: Okay gang, let's move out! DIGIDESTINED and DIGIMON nod unanimously and shout determined positive statements (yeah, all right, let's go, etc.) a rocky terrain Amree: This place is bigger than I thought. Ben: It's simple physics. The universe is expanding. Michael: I think my feet are expanding. We have been walking all day long, and there is no sign of the village yet. Afton: Oh, I'd give anything to be in a nice clean bathtub with lots of bubble bath in it. Palmon: You can do that once we get to the village. Afton: at PALMON You honestly think they have bathtubs, Palmon? Palmon: Well… Agumon: Hmm? ahead of the group, sniffing Joe: Agumon, what is it? Agumon: Joe, I smell Koromon over in this direction. Joe: Really?! runs ahead of Agumon and looks through his spyglass. He scans the horizon until he spots something. Joe: A forest. Alyssa: Did you say 'a forest?' Jaren: Is that where the Koromon Village is? Joe: It must be! C'mon! to the forest with AGUMON Amree: Joe, wait a minute! Joe! runs after Joe with the other DIGIDESTINED and DIGIMON DIGIDESTINED continue to walk through the forest. Joe: Almost there! DIGIDESTINED exit the forest and awe at the village ahead of them. Rylan: Great! Hut-tents, we can rest! Afton: Even better; a bath! to the village Palmon: Wait! Stop! after AFTON Agumon: Uh… Joe: Agumon, what is it? What's the matter? Agumon: Something doesn't feel right. DigiDestined: Huh? Uh oh. the KOROMON Village Afton: A bath, somebody grab me a rubber duck! a group of PAGUMON Excuse me, where's the shampoo? Pagumon: Hmm? Afton: Palmon, do you really think that these are Koromon? Palmon next to AFTON No way Afton, these are Pagumon. Tentomon: Hmm, Pagumon. There are more to them than meets the eye. PAGUMON swarm AFTON and PALMON, and carry AFTON away. Palmon: Oh no! stands just as the other DIGIDESTINED arrive Palmon: They've got Afton! runs after the PAGUMON, followed by the DIGIDESTINED Michael: Don't let 'em get away! Gomamon: Around that corner! DigiDestined: Huh? Joe: Which way? Afton: from the tower Oh, help! Joe: To the tower! into the tower Afton! Amree: Afton! notices AFTON's hat on the stairs Amree: Hey look up there; that's Afton's hat! runs up to the hat and picks it up Amree: There's the price tag; it's Afton's. AMREE looks at the hat, MICHAEL, JOE, and BEN run up the stairs behind her. At the top of the stairs they spot AFTON's bag. Michael: That's Afton's bag, she never goes anywhere without it. Ben: Logically, that can only mean one thing; she's missing. Joe: That's it! pushes through the curtain Amree: Hmm. out a basket with AFTON's clothes in it No, Joe! Don't go in there! Joe: back another curtain Afton! Afton: in a bath Oh wash, wash, wash away. Ben: like Joe Uh, Afton…sorry! Afton: Huh? turns around and turns red with embarrassment Afton: Ah, haven't you two ever heard the phrase; 'Please knock before entering!' begins to throw various objects Joe: Afton, were here to rescue you, and… and BEN are hit by flying objects, and AMREE closes the curtain. Amree: I believe I said 'don't go in.' the DIGIDESTINED and their DIGIMON were being serviced by the PAGUMON. Pagumon: Singing Welcome to our village, we hope you never go. Stay and listen here with us, and please enjoy the show. singing in the background Gabumon: This is definitely a Pagumon Village. Agumon: Something's wrong here, Gabumon. I know what I smelled was Koromon. I'd bet my nose on it. Pagumon #1: Here's your fufu platter. Afton: I feel just like a princess in a big, beautiful palace. Michael: I once had Chihuahua named Princess. Afton: Huh? Amree: Listen Joe, you don't suppose this could be some kind of trick? Joe: Of course not. You don't think I know a good Digimon from a bad one? a bite out of his food Tentomon: This is really strange. I always heard the Pagumon were awful pranksters. Gomamon: You were just hearing an awful rumor. Pagumon #2: Nice of you to say that. Biyomon: These guys are really nice little Digimon. Pagumon #3: Right, nice Digimon. Pagumon #4: Yeah, eat up. There's plenty to go around. Rylan: POYOMON Do you like that? Alyssa: YUKIMIBOTAMON Want some? and YUKIMIBOTAMON continue to chew their food, until they stop, then glow in a bright light. Poyomon: Poyomon, Digivolve to… Tokomon: Tokomon! YukimiBotamon: YukimiBotamon, Digivolve to… Nyaromon: Nyaromon! Rylan: Hey, he's Tokomon again! jumps into his arms Alyssa: Huh? I thought you'd be Salamon. jumps into her arms Nyaromon: Nope. Salamon's actually my Rookie stage, while Gatomon is my Champion level. I'm Nyaromon, the In-Training form of Gatomon. Alyssa: Oh, well. You Digivolved! Ben: The food made them Digivolve. Jaren: Congratulations! Tokomon: Together we can make Patamon again! Nyaromon: I'll be back to Gatomon in no time. nods with a hum. Afton: Let's hear it for Tokomon and Nyaromon! DIGIDESTINED cheer and applaud for their friends. Pagumon: Singing Congratulations, way to go! We're so excited, all aglow! a strange look in their eyes that night, while the DIGIDESTINED and their Digimon slept; a group of shadows fell on TOKOMON and NYAROMON. They awake to find it was the PAGUMON. They are tied up and carried away by the PAGUMON. Tokomon: I want my Digi-Mommy! What'd I do? Why are you picking on me? Nyaromon: Hey, what's the big idea? Why are you kidnapping me? Pagumon #1: Because you Digivolved. Pagumon #2: You were so easy to fool. What a bunch a losers. his tongue out and pulls down on his left eye Nea! Gazimon: What do you think you're doing? Pagumon: in fear towards the newcomers Gazimon! Tokomon: Look! Those are Gazimon. On the evil scale of 1 to 10, 10 being bad; these Digimon are 12! PAGUMON back away, revealing TOKOMON and NYAROMON. Gazimon #1: Where did that Tokomon and Nyaromon come from? Pagumon #1: Well they came to our village with some humans. But I… Gazimon #1: There are humans here! GAZIMON look at each other PAGUMON carry TOKOMON and NYAROMON to a waterfall. Behind the waterfall, the PAGUMON throw them into a cage and close the door. Pagumon #1: You're not so special now, are ya? Pagumon #2 & #3: Yeah! You're not so special now! and NYAROMON look at each other, then look into the cave and see several red eyes looking at them. Outside the waterfall, the GAZIMON were talking amongst themselves. Gazimon #1: One of us has to tell Etemon, that the DigiDestined humans are here. Gazimon #2: I'll go; I gotta ask him for time off for a haircut anyway. off with the other two GAZIMON looking back at him Gazimon #3: the PAGUMON Keep an eye on those human kids, or Etemon will make Digi-stew out of you. Pagumon: Right! the one GAZIMON ran across rocky plains, then stopped to look around. Gazimon: Where is he? continued to run to a beach as the sun began to rise Gazimon: Etemon! Where are you?! Etemon! Wait till you hear the news I have for you! Where are you Etemon?! Etemon! stomping sound could be heard. Gazimon: Huh? could see a MONOCHROMON approaching Etemon! Wait! MONOCHROMON stops, just as GAZIMON stops in front of the trailer it was towing. The trailer opens up, with lights and fog coming out of it. Gazimon: back Whoa. trailer continued to open, revealing a shadowed figure in the fog. The fog cleared and revealed the figure to be ETEMON. Etemon: Yeah! The Concert Sensation of the Server Continent is back! Alright, it's Etemon the King! Gazimon: his mouth Everyone hail Etemon, the True King! Etemon: GAZIMON on the head Now son, you're way too loud for an early morning time like this, understand? Gazimon: But you were the one using the amplifier, sir. Etemon: Now let's get something straight sonny-boy; I'm the Monarch of Rock n' Roll. You're job's to make me happy. to a map The humans will be here soon. making poses You see now, once I start making my fabulous music; well, those kids are gonna be mine, they'll just have to come over to see what great star's singing like that! Gazimon: There's just one thing wrong. Etemon: at GAZIMON Huh? Gazimon: Just that those eight kids are already here. They've been at the Pagumon Village since yesterday. Etemon: What? Just what are you saying? I had it all worked out kid, my whole plan's flawless! Gazimon: to the map Well somebody forgot to tell those humans. Etemon: No! It's just not fair! the consol, and a green light begins to flash on the map I, am the King here! They gotta learn the hard way whatcha already know; that they can't be messin' with the Royal One! typing on the consol I expect my plans to be followed! Ahuh huh. Gazimon: the MONOCHROMON detach from ETEMON's trailer Huh? Etemon: I order you to launch the Dark Network! black cables extend from ETEMON's trailer, traveling as far as the eye could see. Etemon: Let's go! trailer begins to move down the cables Gazimon: Wait for me! into the trailer just as it closes trailer takes off down the cables like a train. Inside the trailer, GAZIMON and ETEMON are still speaking. Gazimon: This will be your greatest performance yet, Boss. Etemon: back at GAZIMON It's not easy being a superstar little buddy, but someone's gotta do it. Ahuh huh. to laugh while the trailer continued on its path Village Rylan: Tokomon! Tokomon! Where are you? Alyssa: Nyaromon? Come out, come out, wherever you are! Joe: through his spyglass on top of the tower Where could they have gone to? continues searching Biyomon: by JOE Tokomon, Nyaromon, if you can hear me, say something! Amree: Well, looks like he's not in the south part of town. Michael: And I looked in every hut. Tokomon's not in any of them. Jaren: He's not in the village. makes an X on the ground in a map of the village. Afton: Hmm, can we hurry this up? I'm scheduled for a mud pack and a facial in half an hour. Gomamon: Tokomon and Nyaromon should know better than to interrupt your beauty treatment. Afton: a finger to her chin You're so right. Michael: Huh? and points at AFTON He's being sarcastic. Mini: What? Pagumon: Here we are. Pagumon #1: Well he's not by the waterfall. Ben: Okay thanks. another X near the waterfall This is bad. Rylan and Alyssa: Where are they? Outside the Village Agumon: Tokomon! Nyaromon! Are you alright? Thinking Something is definitely wrong here. My nose always knows. Sniffs I smell Koromon. runs deeper into the forest to the waterfall Agumon: It's coming from behind the waterfall. runs behind the waterfall Agumon: What? TOKOMON and NYAROMON in the cage Tokomon and Nyaromon: Agumon! Agumon: over to the cage Tokomon and Nyaromon! Huh? looks around to see several KOROMON in cages Agumon: Koromon! Boy, you guys gotta get a bigger apartment; maybe someplace with a few more bedrooms. Koromon #1: The Pagumon came and locked us in these cages! Koromon #2: About three days ago, they came in and took over our whole village! Agumon: Then we were really right after all. Tokomon: I appreciate padding as much as the next guy, but if you untie me we could go warn the others. Agumon: Nods Right. working on the cages I'll have you out in just a minute. Gazimon #1: I really don't think so. Agumon: to look at the GAZIMON Hmm? But you're Gazimon. Gazimon #2: Exactly right! And we are going to be giving those humans of yours to King Etemon. Agumon: No you're not! Not quite. Gazimon #1: Why don't we teach the little lizard a lesson? GAZIMON pounce on AGUMON and begin to pummel him. Tokomon and Nyaromon: Agumon! Village Ben: Tokomon and Nyaromon are really very small; they can't have gone too far. Joe: Agumon's been gone a long time. I wonder if he's found anything. the waterfall gets up, obviously in pain. Gazimon: Electric Stun Blasts! is hit by the attacks and falls face-first to the ground. Koromon: Two against one isn't fair! Get up Agumon! Agumon: Joe, please help me Digivolve. Gazimon #1: Go ahead, yell if you want; he can't hear! Agumon: If only it weren't for this waterfall. Wait, that's it! up Pepper Breath! launches a fireball from his mouth, but the GAZIMON jump out of the way and the fireball was extinguished against the waterfall. Agumon: Pepper Breath! at the waterfall Pepper Breath! the other side of the waterfall, AGUMON's attack was creating small puffs of steam. Gazimon #2: What are you trying to do, you dolt?! Agumon: Pepper Breath! steam rises from the waterfall. The steam is noticed by JOE in the PAGUMON Village. Joe: Huh? That's weird. Jaren: What do you see Joe? Joe: Pointing Smoke by the river. Michael: Smoke? What? Rylan: It's Tokomon! Alyssa: And Nyaromon! Pagumon #1: Panicked No really, it's nothing! We just looked by the river and didn't see a thing! Pagumon: Didn't see a thing! Ben: Well it is possible that Tokomon and Nyaromon arrived after you Pagumon searched the area. Joe: the tower Hey, I'll check it out. Pagumon: panicked No, don't do that! Amree: at the PAGUMON Hey, so what's the problem? We're just going to look around. Pagumon #1: Just, take our word for it. Afton: Ahhhhhhhhhh! turns around to see AFTON with a strange DIGIMON on her lap. Afton: Ew, ew, ew! What is this thing?! Tentomon: It's a Botamon. Palmon: Why would there be a Botamon here? Jaren: What do you mean? Gabumon: Botamon is the small egg form that Digivolves into Koromon, and then into Agumon. Joe: Then the Pagumon lied to us! at the PAGUMON Pagumon: and running away It's time for us to leave here, we really hate to go. We told you this was our place, now you know it isn't so. Amree: There they go. Joe: Never trust anything without feet! the waterfall is slammed against the cave wall and falls to the ground. Tokomon: Stop it! Nyaromon: That's not fair! Gazimon #2: Get ready lizard! Gazimon #1: his claws Here's a present for ya! Agumon: Joe, where are you? Joe: towards the waterfall Agumon! Agumon: Joe, help me! Joe: Hold on Agumon! Gazimon: Hmm? steps into their view Joe: Agumon, are you alright? Agumon: Now I am. Gazimon #2: So, you're one of the DigiDestined. Joe: Digivolving time! Agumon get up! Agumon: You got it! Agumon, Digivolve to… Greymon: Greymon! increase in size causes the rocks to spread and the waterfall to fan open, revealing the cave. The DIGIDESTINED awe at this, while the GAZIMON back away from GREYMON. Greymon: So, you like to fight two against one, eh? Nova Blast! fires a large fireball that knocks the GAZIMON out of the cave and into the river. Joe: Greymon did it! Rylan: into the now open cage and pulls out TOKOMON Tokomon! I thought I lost you again! TOKOMON Alyssa: into the now open cage and pulls out NYAROMON Nyaromon! I'm so glad you're safe! NYAROMON Tokomon: I'm like a boomerang! Nyaromon: I keep coming back! DIGIDESTINED open the cages with the KOROMON in them. Amree: The Pagumon are gone; you can all return to your village now. Koromon: Thank you! Etemon: Hello! Michael: out of the cave Oh great; a Digi-Rockstar. image is seen towering over the trees. Etemon: To you measly little DigiDestined humans; thank you very much. Hello! Koromon: It's Etemon, oh no! Tentomon: There is nothing entertaining about Etemon. He has the power to control anything electronic through his Dark Network. in the forest, a GAZIMON is video recording ETEMON and projecting his image in a hologram. Etemon: You little bratty kids messed up all my big beautiful plans; so I'm gonna have to punish you all by playing a little number that I just wrote. It's called 'Wreckin' the Whole Place!' Joe: 'Wreckin' the Whole Place?' Ben: Do you think he can actually do that? Etemon: Dark Network Concert Crush! black cables float out of the ground, while ETEMON laughs and red energy courses through them. Whenever the energy comes close to something, a bolt of dark red lightning strikes, destroying several huts in the village and coming close to striking the cave. Amree: Everyone, Digivolve now! Joe and Jaren: Let's go! Gabumon: Gabumon Digivolve to… Garurumon: Garurumon! Etemon: Well ya say you want a Digivolution? Guess what; the answer is no! his guitar Dark Network Concert Crush! Ahuh huh. laughs while GREYMON and GARURUMON yell in pain and de-Digivolve. Etemon: Dark Network yeah darling! Gotcha! Joe: Something strange is going on! Etemon: Dark Network, yeah! his guitar dark bolt of lightning strikes near the DIGIDESTINED, DIGIMON, and KOROMON. Agumon: Concert Crush took power! Tentomon: Does Rock n' Roll have that effect in your world? Amree: Only on our parents. Gomamon: I still don't know what a 'parents' is. Michael: It's our mothers and fathers. Gomamon: Why didn't you say so a long time ago? dark lightning bolts continued to destroy the KOROMON Village. Ben: So there's no way for us to fight this monster? Tentomon: As we are, no. If only we could Digivolve a step further. Jaren: A step further? Amree: That must be what Gennai was referring to when he told us about finding the Crests and the Tags. Michael: I think it's just a little late for that now, Amree. dark lightning bolt strikes, this one causing the cave entrance to crumble. The DIGIDESTINED, their DIGIMON, and the KOROMON run deeper into the cave as the entrance collapses. ETEMON continues to laugh as the DIGIDESTINED run into a dead end. Joe: Huh? What's this? Koromon: This is a safe place where we hide when anything bad happens to our village. Joe: What do we do now? underneath JOE's shirt, his Tag begins to glow. Joe: Huh? pulls his glowing Tag out of his shirt. Suddenly, the cave walls began to glow a bright orange. A carving that looked like the sun begins to shrink in front of JOE. The light begins to focus on the carving as it changes into a trapezoidal object. Joe: I think I know what this is. Jaren: Okay, what? object inserted itself into JOE's Tag. Joe: A Crest. Amree: A Crest? Crest flashes one last time. Joe: Exactly! Now we've got a Crest! Jaren: How awesome! Amree: forward Look! Joe & Jaren: Huh? DIGIDESTINED look in front of them and see that the cave wall has disappeared. In front of them is a lush green forest, with a range of mountains in the distance. Michael: Didn't this use to be a wall? Koromon: Yeah, but the Crest must've brought us here. These mountains are a long way from our village. Michael: Alright, frequent flyer miles! Jaren: This place is the bomb! Afton: It's beautiful! Joe: at his Crest Hmm, with this Crest, we can do anything we want! the Crest You know guys, I think this is the first step on our trip home! and the other DIGIDESTINED fail to notice a black cable slightly snake into the air; a red pulse of energy moving across it. ETEMON's Trailer red light blinked some distance from a green light. Gazimon: at ETEMON Huh, Etemon about the human children… Etemon: Yes little buddy; trappin' them all in that cave was more fun than learning how to lip-sync. Gazimon: Maybe not Boss; they're missin'. Etemon: at GAZIMON How could you lose 'em?! Lemme see. at the map They got away. his hand to his chin This bunch is a whole lot more clever than I thought they were. I'm gonna have to think about this one. strikes a pose Etemon: Then defeating those kids is gonna earn me a standing ovation! Laughs Chapter 16: The Arrival Of SkullGreymon